christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartago Province
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Costa Rica | seat_type = Capital city | seat = Cartago | seat1_type = | seat1 = | established_title = Founded | established_date = | founder = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 3124.67 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 490903 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = Cartaginés | population_note = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = CR-C | website = | footnotes = }} Cartago is a province of Costa Rica. It is in the central part of the country. The provincial capital is the city of Cartago. Location The Cartago province is a landlocked province (it does not border the ocean) and is bordered on the east and north by the Limón province and on the south and west by the San José province. Geography Cartago is the second smallest province of Costa Rica, only the Heredia province is smaller. It has an area of . There are two mountain ranges in the province: the Cordillera Central ("Central mountain range"), also known as Volcanic Central mountain range, and the Talamanca mountain range. There are several volcanoes in the province; among them are the Irazú, high, and the Turrialba, high. Some rivers in the province are Reventado, Reventazón, Palomo, Grande de Orosi, Macho, Tiribí, Chirripó, Tuis and Pejibaye. Demographics A person from the province is known as cartaginés (woman: cartaginesa). The Cartago province had a population, in 2011, of 490,903 for a population density of inhabitants/km2. The canton of Cartago, with 147,898 inhabitants, is the canton with more inhabitants. Evolution of the population in Cartago Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:400 height:373 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:500000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:50000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:25000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1950 text:1950 bar:1963 text:1963 bar:1973 text:1973 bar:1984 text:1984 bar:2000 text:2000 bar:2011 text:2011 PlotData= color:barra width:30 align:left bar:1950 from:0 till: 100725 bar:1963 from:0 till: 155433 bar:1973 from:0 till: 204699 bar:1984 from:0 till: 271671 bar:2000 from:0 till: 432395 bar:2011 from:0 till: 490903 PlotData= bar:1950 at: 100725 fontsize:S text: 100,725 shift:(-12,5) bar:1963 at: 155433 fontsize:S text: 155,433 shift:(-18,5) bar:1973 at: 204699 fontsize:S text: 204,699 shift:(-18,5) bar:1984 at: 271671 fontsize:S text: 271,671 shift:(-18,5) bar:2000 at: 432395 fontsize:S text: 432,395 shift:(-18,5) bar:2011 at: 490903 fontsize:S text: 490,903 shift:(-18,5) Administrative divisions The Cartago province is divided in 8 cantons, which are divided into 47 Districts. Economy An important economic activity in the province is farming. Important crops in the province are potato, coffee, sugarcane, Macadamia nut, pejibaye and ornamental plants. Cartago has attracted many export-orientated manufacturing companies, especially within the industrial zone, the largest in the country. There are eight dams in the province to produce hydroelectricity. Gallery File:Volcan turrialba.jpg|Turrialba volcano File:Basilica de los Angeles.jpg|Virgen de los Ángeles basilica, Cartago File:Tapanti.jpg|Tapantí National Park File:Represa Angostura, Turrialba, Cartago.jpg|Angostura dam, Turrialba References Category:Provinces of Costa Rica